


Petroica

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Magical Girls, Magical Girls Kissing, Slightly meta but mostly silly, look i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: Magical Girl Pink Robin is the only OC at the party. There's only one way this can end......look, someone said in discord that they didn't want to write their OCs kissing canon characters, and I somehow took it as a challenge. It's a bit silly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.Dedicated to Felicia, whose OC got caught in the crossfire. Happy international lesbian day, I guess!
Kudos: 12





	Petroica

"Okay, Robin. Hold still, we don't want to get your hair caught," came Alchemical Air's voice from over her shoulder. Robin suppressed an urge to shiver slightly. Not that it was cold, but the blindfold Sylvia was tying around her head was leaving her exquisitely vulnerable to the slightest sensation, and she was intensely aware that she had the full and undivided attention of all the other girls in the room. She knew the names of barely half of the girls watching her- she knew Zoe, Undine and Gwen from some of her classes, for example, but there were others she knew only by title, like Heartful Punch and Laser Thrash, and others still she hadn't even met before tonight.

And now, with the blindfold on, however well she knew them, she couldn't see any of them.

"That should hold. Okay, spin her." came Sylvia's voice again, this time commanding. A pair of hands _(large, soft, but firm, slightly calloused- their owner clearly works with their hands a lot. Knuckle Thrash?)_ grabbed her shoulders firmly and spun, letting the office chair Robin was sat on do the work for her.

Before she had the chance to get dizzy, another hand, gloved and gentle _(Heartful Punch, maybe?),_ grabbed her knee, quelling her momentum.

Alchemical Air's voice rang out again, once again cool and commanding- she was clearly enjoying being in charge. "Alright, now. Let's start with... you."

There's giggling from the congregated magical girls, and a rustling of feet and magical outfits as someone moved forward. From behind her, Sylvia pressed her hands firmly down on Robin's shoulders, holding her in place, and she couldn't suppress the shiver this time. The anticipation, the pressure, the blindfold combined in a strange knot of fear and desire at the base of her gut.

Sylvia's voice was soft and low as she gave a simple command.

"Begin."

Robin barely had the chance to draw breath before the other girl was upon her. The unknown girl's hand- soft, and warm, and gentle- traced smoothly up the line of Robin's jaw, curling round the back of her head, fingers lacing into her hair with the faintest, tingling hint of expended magic and gently pulling her head forward- where they met with the mystery girl's waiting lips.

The first touch, the brushing of their lips together, was almost electric, a flash of brilliant white across Robin's blindfolded vision. The girl pulled back a half-inch and exhaled slightly, hot breath caressing Robin's lips. Robin visibly shuddered, letting out a quiet, pleading sound that she would _definitely_ deny later. Taking the noise as assent, the unknown paramour surged forward, locking their lips together in a deep kiss. Robin was too surprised by the sudden assault to do much more than come along for the ride. Her lips tasted sweet and spicy, subtle strawberries and sharp cardamom, delicious and dangerous and warm and exciting and _oh dear founder_ so so _GOOD_.

And just as soon, it was over. Robin found herself gasping for air, leaning forward and straining against Sylvia's grip as the other girl pulled back, fingers still entangled in Robin's hair, leaving Robin dazed with a sudden, strange, searing, unmitigated _WANT_.

Sylvia's voice was almost taunting as she leaned down and whispered right next to Robin's ear.

"So, Magical Girl Pink Robin... who did you just kiss?"


End file.
